


With Great Power

by Sneakyfox55



Series: BlossomClan/TwilightClan stuff [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, OC-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: “Rowanstar.” Even now, the name sounded strange to her, only made normal when Goldheart had spoken it. And yet, he was gone. The name was strange once more....How could she live with such responsibility?He had always said, “Trust your instincts.” But what if her instincts weren’t good enough? What if her judgement was wrong?What if she failed them?





	1. Cover + Additional Information

**Author's Note:**

> new story here we go
> 
> So I already have a couple of stories in the works right now, but I was thinking, what the heck why not start a new one? Plus, I really wanted to post something that wasn't entirely romance-driven, so here is this one I guess, haha. I was going to make this a small one-shot but I decided to make it a full-length story because I want to torture myself. (I'm just kidding that's only partly why)
> 
> I mean obviously there's a bit of romance as you can tell, but it's not the main focus. This one's more so about Rowanstar learning to cope with the loss of Goldheart and trying to figure out how to lead her clan all on her own. It might not be updated as frequently as Moving On but we'll see. I'm not sure if it will be as long, either, but it will be a little more complex, if that makes sense. Also, more characters to write and introduce, yay!  
> Oh, and lastly, I made an official cover for it! It's pretty simple, but whatever. I wanted to try something different, haha. You can find it below, as well as a bit of info about when this takes place! Like I said, this one will be a little more intricate in design, hence the to-be-added tags.
> 
> Well, now that my rambling's out of the way, I hope you enjoy this!

                                   

* * *

This story takes place not long after BlossomClan and TwilightClan were founded, and shortly after Goldheart returned to StarClan. As of this story's beginning, Sunstar is still leading BlossomClan and both clans have very few warriors/members. This story also eventually continues until the present day.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay it's the prologue lol
> 
> It's very short, but I hope you like it! It's mostly just leading into the main story anyway, haha.  
> (Also, if there's one thing that can describe Rowanstar and Goldheart's relationship it's this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jukhJtIhsik)

For a moment, the she-cat could see her distraught gaze in the reflection of the pool; then, she breathed in sharply, collected her thoughts, and listened to the remnants of the echoing voices inside her head.

“I have to go back,” she mewed softly, agreeing with their message. Even if her heart ached to stay, she must return. She couldn’t afford to leave her clan alone.

Clutching the small bundle of herbs in her jaw, she padded to the edge of the hollow. She paid no mind to the calm, white noise of the pool behind her, and ignored the way her paws fit into the fossilized steps from cats so many moons ago. At this point, all was but a blur to her, and to further this, she broke out into a run.

Of course, returning meant passing through BlossomClan’s unfamiliar territory. It was doubtful any of Sunstar’s warriors would be out at this time, but even still, it made the fur on her pelt rise.

After what seemed like moons of travelling, Rowanstar finally reached the end of their territory. As soon as she was within a few fox-lengths of the border, she darted across it towards the tall, looming pine trees she had come to know, and let out a sigh of relief she didn’t know she’d been holding. In her haste, however, she forgot to watch out for a particular stream that flowed through the start of her clan’s own territory, and before she could stop herself, she blundered into it like a blind rabbit.

“Foxdung!” she hissed with a mouthful of water, struggling for a moment as she tried to keep her head above the current. It wasn’t even that deep! How could she have been so mouse-brained?

Soaked to her very bones it seemed, the she-cat trudged back onto land, panting. Her jaws weren’t full anymore, either, which meant another thing all-together. “Great,” she growled to herself, twitching her tail. “First time as their official leader and I’ve already screwed up.” _I bet you’re glad you chose me now, right_ _Goldheart_ _?_

Then, she let her gaze drift upwards, and all the bitterness in her faded. No. She had no right to think that. Goldheart had chosen her for a reason, and he wouldn’t abandon her now. She just had to keep faith in her warrior ancestors; in _him_.

“I promise you, my love,” she murmured, eyes softening with emotion. “I will make you proud of me.”

With that, she pressed on.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Rowanstar quizzes her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE THIS ONE'S BEEN UPDATED. So here have another chapter I came up with a jiffy lol. I'm working on the next one as well, so that should be coming out soon too! ^^

Tigerpatch had been waiting when she got back, pacing the camp with a worried air. As soon as she appeared through the entrance, his eyes widened with relief.

“Rowanstar! There you are! I thought—”

“Shh!” she hissed. “You’ll wake up the clan with that raised tone. Calm down, I was fine.”

He blinked, and studied her carefully. “You’re all wet. What happened?”

“I fell into the river,” she responded, calmly. He blinked again. “I was to bring herbs, but I dropped them.”

“Oh,” he mewed, dumbly. “That’s alright. But, you’re supposed to choose the deputy now,” he added. “It will be moonhigh soon, you mustn’t wait much longer.”

“I know. I just...” She lowered herself on her haunches, troubled. “I don’t know who to choose. Goldheart was a good judge of character, not me.”

“That’s not true, you’d do great, surely.”

“Whoever I make deputy... The clan will be put into their paws once I’m gone.” Her eyebrows creased worriedly. “How will I choose someone fit for that role?”

“Like I said, you’ll do great. Just go with what you feel is best.”

“I don’t know what’s best.” The young leader paused. “Will you help me choose?” she inquired, suddenly.

Tigerpatch blinked again. “Rowanstar, you know only _you_ are left up to...”

“I do know. But, just this once. Please? You won’t be affecting the decision directly, just give me some advice.”

Still, the tom looked disturbed, torn between her orders and what he believed StarClan would want.

“Rowanstar...”

“Please,” she repeated, eyes shining with imploration. Tigerpatch sighed.

“...Alright. But only because you’re my friend.”

“Thank you!” She rose to her paws, looking strangely excited, now. “So who do you suggest, most of all?”

He practically gaped at the question. “Wh-what?”

“Who do you think highly of? Who do you think would best lead this clan next to me?”

“Um, well...” Seeming disturbed yet again, the brown tom stared at his paws, something he did when he was thinking hard about something. “Leopardstreak’s good at being in charge, I suppose, but I’m his littermate, so maybe I’m biased.”

“Okay. If you didn’t pick your brother or sister, who else?”

He flicked his tail slightly. “Maybe Redpelt? She’s nice, I guess. She cares about others a lot, she’d take good care of the clan. I wish I could be more like her, honestly,” he added, somewhat shyly. Well, now she knew who caught his eye, at least.

“Hey, don’t settle yourself so short, Tigerpatch,” Rowanstar cut in. “You’re a good tom as you are.”

“Oh, uh... Thanks,” he said sheepishly.

“Alright. Here’s my final question for you.”

“Yes?”

“What do you think makes a good leader, personally?”

Tigerpatch swiveled his ears, as though he hadn’t quite heard her. “Huh?”

“What qualities should every leader have?”

“Um.” He laughed nervously. “A good leader, uh... Does what’s right for their clan, and does anything they can to help others. They’re also... Welcoming, and generous, especially to newcomers. Even cats who aren’t a part of their clan.”

Rowanstar nodded slowly, contemplating his words carefully. “Good. What else?”

“What else?” he echoed. “Err... They’d be friends with everyone?”

At that, the she-cat chuckled, making his fur flare out. “What about that is funny?” he demanded.

“Nothing. I just like where your head is at.”

“Okay...?”

“Thank you for your time, Tigerpatch. I appreciate it. But I won’t be choosing a deputy tonight.”

“You won’t?” he blanched. “B-but the Warrior Code says—”

“I know, but there’s just no time to make my decision right now. I’ll think it over during the night; and you will still help me choose.”

“I-I will?”

“Yes. Now, I must head off to bed,” she continued, rising to her paws and beginning to walk around them. Then, beside him, she paused.

“You should get a good night’s rest as well,” she told him. “I want you to join me in the announcement tomorrow.”

With that, she headed off towards her den.


End file.
